Súlicáno
Before leaving Ost-in-Edhil, Súlicáno (Q."Wind-herald" S."Sûlgon") was a young member of the Gwaith-i-Mírdain working in the Silver Smithies. He was a promising student and was looked upon as one of the finest upcoming smiths when Annatar arrived. Although he disliked Annatar, he often listened to him and took his advice because of the knowledge that went behind it. Súlicáno spent his spare time indulged in his hobby, the making of flying things. He had already made several items that were capable of flying and controlled from the ground, the most notable of these being a full scale model of a hawk. The hawk from a distance looked identical to a real hawk except for the metallic sheen when the sun strikes its feathers. All these items that he made required magic. He disliked this dependency on magic, but saw no alternative power source that would work. He discussed the topic with Annatar who seeded his mind with the idea of Mithrarian, the enchanted metal that would defy gravity. For Súlicáno this sounded like the perfect solution, but it did not set well with the master smiths. When they told him that he could not conduct experiments of that type in the Silver halls, he decided to leave. He took all of his personal equipment as well as others' items that he deemed necessary for his work. One of these items was the amulet of making (Echicerta) When Amon Lind was built, Súlicáno contributed in making much of the metal that went into making the structure itself as well as much of the ornamental work of the keep. Since the completion, he has busied himself with his projects and has had some success on some projects. He had no real success with Mithrarian until he met Turukulon in about 1340 TA. With his help, Súlicáno made enough of the metal to plate the bottom of a 20 foot, boat, with some left over and keep on trying duplicate the procedure for a larger vessel. . At Amon Lind he was considered reclusive by the other residents, and although they know him to be a genius, they wondered about his obsession with flight. His rooms in the keep were on the lowest level and made so that the walls and floor could become invisible so that he would feel as though he was not land-bound at any time. He was a moody person that often had fits of depression or rage after failures. He not only made flying things but also kept hunting falcons, partially to study, and partially because he enjoyed hunting them. Physically, Súlicáno was tall, 6' 9". He was very thin for his size, but not to the point of being skeletal. His hair was very dark and his eyes were a very clear blue/violet and he had a prominent nose. Despite his thin appearance, Súlicáno was very strong from years of smith work. Surprisingly enough, though, he was not stooped as were some smiths after years of work. In combat he used an Elvish longsword and spear, both of which he was skilled in using. He uses a Ithilnaur longsword that was of Orc and Troll and could also cast a Mass Word spell which allowed the user to see through all invisibility, illusions, and facades. His spear, Maikarama, was made in the Undying Lands, and was capable of being a spear or staff on command.It also had a Constant Breezes spell about it, and it could cast a Hard Wind spell once per day. Notes Original name in MERP:Sûlkano =Súlicáno References *MERP:Dunland and the Southern Misty Mountains *MERP:Treasures of Middle-Earth Category:Noldo Category:Eregion Category:Second Age Category:Third Age Category:1640 Category:Enedhwaith Category:Dunland Category:Craftsman Category:Smith